


quiet whispers.

by 1ittleghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Dealing With Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleghosts/pseuds/1ittleghosts
Summary: When the anniversary of Vicchan's death weighs on Yuuri's conscience, Victor tries to comfort Yuuri. The pair decides to take Makkachin to do something Yuuri used to love doing with Vicchan and go hiking in the woods outside of town. Overflowing emotions bring about confessions in a lake. edited on 6/28.





	quiet whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage at summaries but here's a oneshot I thought of while drinking copious amounts of wine.  
> I know I have my other fic I've neglected but the fault lies with starting a story with no real idea where it's going to go, so I'll get back to it eventually. <3 there are probably typos but... Wine, shrug. Find me on Twitter @1ittleghosts.
> 
> 6/28 - sober revisions have been made, my bad hahaha. This was a trainwreck but I think I've fixed it up now.

Victor noticed Yuuri was down these past few days. He wanted to ask, but he knew Yuuri well enough that he would tell him when he was ready. When that day came, it began with Yuuri tossing and turning in his bed, devoid of sleep. He slammed his fists at his side on his mattress, frustration bubbling over. Vicchan's death anniversary was a heavy weight on Yuuri's mind, and the guilt he thought he had made peace with was threatening to spill the tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't take this," he half exclaimed. Yuuri rose from his bed and took light steps to his door. He didn't want to disturb anyone nearby with creaking floorboards. He walked down the hallway, hesitating at Victor's door. He wondered if the man was having a better night than he was, or at least he hoped. He continued toward his destination.

Opening the door to the shrine, Yuuri confronted his grief and guilt. He fell to his knees in front of the poodle's picture and lit a candle. "I'm here boy. I haven't forgotten you, I never will. I wish I was here when you were still alive and okay. I'm so sorry I left you as long as I did, I wish.. I wish I could-" he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri paused and turned to see Victor standing over him. "Victor.... did I wake you?" he hadn't heard him approach.

"No, I was having trouble sleeping myself. These walls, they're thin you know?"

Yuuri's guilt multiplied, "I'm sorry Victor I just.. I can't believe he's been gone this long."

"Yuuri, what was your favorite thing to do with Vicchan?"

Yuuri stared off in contemplation. "I'm not sure. We did everything together before Detroit." His eyes drifted out the window, seeing the line of trees beyond the sleepy ocean town. "I really liked taking him to the woods. We didn't get to do that often, but I loved watching him sniff every little thing he could reach. All of the new scents excited him, and I loved being able to take him somewhere we could run without him being on a leash. I would just... let him go and try to keep up while he bounded on. It was like he was free."

Victor's smile made his cheeks crease his eyes. "That sounds lovely Yuuri, let's take Makka. I'm sure Vicchan will smile upon you knowing you're still thinking of him." Yuuri's felt warm under Victor's gaze. "I would love to."

"Come Yuuri, let's get some rest and then we'll take Makkachin when we wake." Yuuri rose to his feet and followed Victor back down the hall. When Victor slid his door open, he gestured for Yuuri to follow him. Yuuri waited for Victor's invitation to lie with him on the futon, and he smiled inwardly when he did. Yuuri moved closer to Victor's side, feeling his arm wrap around him. 

"I know these past few days have been hard Yuuri. You can always talk to me, I hope you know this." 

Guilt was very familiar to Yuuri lately, especially tonight. "I know, I just didn't want to bother you."

"Nonsense! As your coach I'm very concerned about your health and well being, but especially as someone that cares about you. You're never a bother. Now sleep, relax and think about running with Vicchan in the woods. Think about sharing that joy with Makka. She'll love it Yuuri. I think you will too."

Yuuri nodded into his shoulder and closed his eyes. "Okay.... thank you, Victor."

And finally, they drifted off to sleep.

* * * 

Victor woke first. He felt a familiar weight on him but couldn't place what. As consciousness crept into his senses, he opened his eyes to see Yuuri sleeping with his head on his chest. His arm was tingling from the reduced circulation but he didn't dare try to move yet. The sun highlighted Yuuri's face that showed a peaceful, almost serene expression gracing his feature. Victor smiled and brought his other hand to stroke Yuuri's cheek, and started whispering his name.

"Yuuri, Yuuuuuri. Wake up."

Yuuri scrunched his nose and rolled over.

He would never be a morning person. 

Victor stroked Yuuri's arm, "Yuuuurii!!!!" Victor began to whine. He could hear him groan under the blanket. "Sleeeeeep...." Yuuri groaned. Victor chuckled, he was adorable.

"Come, we need to have breakfast and take Makka on our special trip!"

Yuuri stirred. He slowly sat up, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Fine, fine I'm awake." 

Victor smiled, "Let's get going!" he pulled Yuuri with him out of bed, turned to the sleeping poodle at the foot, and scratched behind her ear before starting down the hall to the dining area where surely Hiroko was already preparing their food. She was a saint like that.

Victor sat next to Yuuri as usual. He was silent, staring off into the distance, likely still waking up. 

Yuuri turned toward him and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired...."

"I know, but today will be good. Makka will be excited too."

He could hear Yuuri mumble something that sounded like agreement.

Hiroko greeted them both with a smile carrying a tray toward them. Victor reached his arms out to accept it, gave his best smile, and thanked her.

* * *

Yuuri leaned his head against the tile wall in the shower. He was still feeling pretty low but looked forward to taking a day off from training to spend it hiking in the woods with Victor and his adorable companion. The water rinsed the last of the conditioner a few minutes ago. At this point, Yuuri knew he was just taking up more time, but he hadn't been to the hiking trail since before he even left for Detroit. 

Guilt threatened to swallow him whole again, but he had accepted there was nothing he could do to change anything. He turned the water off and dried himself. At least he could revisit one of their favorite activities with Makka and Victor. His cheeks were dusted pink, remembering he spent the night at Victor's side, sharing his bed. Yuuri still hadn't tried to talk to Victor about how he felt. He wasn't ready. Today would be no better.

Yuuri dressed before stepping out of the bathroom. He found Victor and Makka sitting on his bed when he opened the door.

"Yuuri! Are you ready?!"

He met Victor's eyes with a smile, "Yeah, let's go."

The walk to the hiking trail was about half an hour. Yuuri stood at the parting in the woods, looking down the worn path. Victor's hand on his shoulder grounded him, "It's okay Yuuri. He's here with us in our hearts. Let's go enjoy our day." Yuuri nodded. He squatted down to Makkachin's height. "Hey girl, are you ready?" Makka responded with an enthusiastic bark and started jumping up on her hind legs. Yuuri unhooked her leash. Makkachin walked in a couple of circles around the pair and then took off down the trail with Victor and Yuuri running behind her. She stopped at every tree trunk and sniffed a few plants in between. Yuuri's laughter eased the weight on his shoulders. He felt exhilarated. 

Victor ran alongside Yuuri, his laughter joining the sound the three of them created barrelling down the path. 

Victor paused after about a few minutes to offer Makkachin her water dish.

"Here Makka, stay hydrated."

Yuuri retrieved his own water bottle from his backpack.

"What do you think Yuuri? Isn't this nice?"

He couldn't help but nod his head, "Yes actually. I'm glad we did this. Further down the trail is a small lake too." Victor's face beamed with excitement, "That sounds wonderful Yuuri! Let's go!" Makka finished her water and Victor placed the dish back in their bag, "Go Makka!" Yuuri shouted and ran next to the excited poodle. The scenery went by in a blur. 

They approached the lake within a couple of minutes, Makkachin bounded right into the water. "Do you want to swim?" Victor asked him. After some consideration, Yuuri wondered, "But we haven't brought anything with us to swim in?" Victor thought for a moment, "Well, I'm going in naked then." Yuuri's face blanched. "We're in public! What if someone sees?!" Victor waved off his concern.

"Yuuri.... it's a Wednesday morning. Most people are at work. Besides, I didn't see any cars as we approached the parking area on the way."

He supposed he couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but I'm leaving on my underwear." Victor shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. Yuuri stared for a moment before looking away to undress. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing Victor undress, his blush was still uncontrolled.

Yuuri removed his own shirt and pants and turned to see Victor pulling off his socks... just his socks with nothing else left to take off. Yuuri's blush reached his neck, and he quickly turned away again to start walking into the water. His blood flooded south and if he didn't want Victor to see the result of his gaze he needed to submerge his lower half quickly.

"Yuuri wait for me!" the sound of splashing started behind him as Victor waded into the water after him. Once Yuuri felt the water up to his waste he slowed his pace and turned to see Victor catching up.

"Hey, you left me!" Yuuri laughed, "Sorry, it's just so hot and I wanted to cool off.." He tried to play it off. Victor seemed to accept his explanation without further prodding. 

"This has been such a lovely day Yuuri."

He nodded, "It's been wonderful. Thank you for taking me here." Victor's smile radiated warmth that spread in Yuuri's chest. "I don't know what I would be doing otherwise.... flubbing all of my jumps or maybe you would still be trying to pry me from my bed.." He looked down at the water reflecting his expression. Guilt started to seep back in. He felt Victor's fingers tilting his chin back up, meeting his eyes. "Grieving is normal Yuuri... I can't imagine how devastated I would be if I were the one who lost their beloved dog." Yuuri nodded. "I miss him."

"I know you do... I wish things could be a little different, but you know at the least, Makka and I are here for you." He nodded, turning toward Makka running along the shore happily in the shallow waters. "Yeah... she's a good girl." Victor's smile made his eyes crease once more, "She really is." 

Yuuri really like floating on his back. Feeling somewhat weightless was calming until Victor splashed him. 

"Victor!" he splashed him back. "What, what are you talking about?! That must have been Makka." He looked away with a finger on his chin. Yuuri glanced at the poodle, sleeping under a shady tree. He retaliated with a kick of his foot, causing a splash that exploded in Victor's face before he could tell it was coming. "Yuuuri! You wound me." Yuuri laughed as Victor returned the splashes, Yuuri flung more water at him and treaded closer trying to get the best of Victor. Through their laughter and closed eyes, they didn't realize how close they were to bumping into one another. Victor stopped to meet Yuuri's amused expression.

He chuckled, "Well, I suppose we're evenly matched."  
Yuuri nodded and gave a small smile, "I suppose so...." he met Victor's gaze.

The closeness of their proximity dawned on them both.  


"Yuuri..." Victor drawled out the vowels in his name and leaned closer. Yuuri's heart was pounding, was this really about to happen?

Wet lips met his own. Yuuri's hands rose to close on Victor's shoulders, who embraced him at the waist.  
They parted, "Victor?" his voice cracked.  
"I hope that was okay.. I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for so long and I couldn't stop myself this time. I hope I haven't detracted from what today is supposed to mean for you."  
"It's okay, I umm, I think I feel the same about you."  
"What do you mean think?" Victor asked. "Well, you wanted to kiss me... but why?" Yuuri couldn't help but wonder. He could feel some attraction between them, but he could never tell what those feelings stemmed from with Victor. Was it purely physical attraction or was there something else?  
Victor held him tighter, Yuuri had almost forgotten he was still wrapped in his embrace. "Do you really not know how I feel? It's as if everyone around us could see it but you. You're incredible, and strong, beautiful, and caring. You're everything, Yuuri." Looking down, Yuuri hid his face with his head under Victor's chin. "It's hard for me to see myself as something like that, but I suppose I can try, for you. You've meant so much to me for so long. Victor.. the person I've come to know and care for, not just Victor Nikiforov the world champion." Victor's smile was soft, Yuuri leaned in again. Their kiss turned passionate and Yuuri parted his lips to greet Victor's tongue. Victor groaned into this kiss, becoming more heated.  
  


Victor's left hand went into Yuuri's hair while the right stayed around his waist pulling him even closer. Yuuri pressed against him with his hands on his back, exploring every part of his backside he could reach. Victor moaned into the kiss causing Yuuri's own in response. Victor moved his hands under Yuuri's thighs to bring his legs around his waist. He pulled his head back, "Yuuri.. if there's anything you don't want.. you'll have to stop me, just tell me and I'll stop. I've wanted you for so long." Any thought Yuuri had to respond with left his mind at the admission. "No, I.. I want this." 

Victor's smile reflected his own wanting and he leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, grinding his hips against Yuuri's own. His length pressed into Yuuri's still clothed hardness. Yuuri moaned at the contact. Yuuri's hands were in Victor's hair and shakily ran down his back. He pressed his erection closer to Victor's and felt the man's hand tighten in his hair, he moaned his name.

"Yuuri..."

He did it again.

Victor's right hand was around Yuuri's waist while the left came between them. He maneuvered his hand into the parting of Yuuri's boxers and enclosed Yuuri in his hand. He met Yuuri's gaze and when he nodded at him he squeezed at the shaft and moved his hand up and then down over his length, testing to see what he liked. Yuuri moaned Victor's name into his shoulder. 

Victor pulled Yuuri's length through the opening of his underwear against his own and gripped both of their hardness together.  
Pleasure flooded their senses. He began to stroke his both of them together. Yuuri ground his hips forward against the friction. "Victor, Victor..." he said, like a mantra. Victor kept pumping their erections, want taking over. He kissed and sucked Yuuri's neck and whispered his affections. 

Victor shuddered, "I'm so close.." Yuuri nodded against him. "I am t-too oh God-" he moaned into Victor's collarbone as he bit and sucked.

Victor came first, Yuuri, feeling his erection pulse next to his felt his own orgasm overwhelm him.

With both of them gasping Victor loosened his grip on Yuuri's waist and pressed his lips to the man coming down from his climax in front of him.

When they parted Yuuri was the first to speak.

"I can't believe we just did that...in a lake.. in public."

Victor chuckled, "I can't say I'm not surprised, but I really liked it." Yuuri nodded in agreement, "I.. care about you so much Victor." His eyes met Yuuri's again. "I do too, Yuuri. I have for a while, but I wanted to wait for you to come to me.. I wasn't sure my feelings were requited." Yuuri was entirely surprised, "I had no idea! I thought maybe, you were like this with everyone!"

"Like what?! Who else's home do you think I've shown up to unannounced and waited for in the nude?!"

Yuuri's eyes grew wide and he almost sounded frantic, "I don't know! I just... things like these don't.. happen to me"

Victor's curiosity escaped before he could think better of it, "Things like what? What would you call this?"

"I don't know.. things where.. someone feels similar to what I do. I've always admired Victor Nikiforov, the skater. Then I go to know you, just Victor, the man who wakes up smiling, who has to drag me out of bed, who loves his dog more than life, who sacrificed so much to reach the top, who thinks nobody else can see how lonely it is up there... but I do. I see how hard you've worked, what it's cost." 

Yuuri blushed at his unexpected confession but pressed on. "I just mean that.. I see all of the sides of you, and I care about all of them. Getting to know you as a person and not just a champion or a coach has meant so much to me."

Victor's heart swelled with emotion.

"Yuuri.... I, thank you Yuuri. I care about you a lot as well. I really appreciate how much you've welcomed me into your life. I hope I can stay in it for a long time." Yuuri looked away and smiled, his face blooming red again. "I hope so too...."

"We should probably get going." Victor pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, we still have more to see here."

Yuuri nodded and followed Victor to the shore.

He had no idea what today would be like, but he expected this the least.

Yuuri couldn't complain.

He hadn't been so happy in a long time.


End file.
